Rory Williams
History Early Life Rory was a childhood friend of Amelia Pond. He was privy to her tales of the "raggedy Doctor", and an unwilling participant in the dress-up games she based around her stories. (DW: The Eleventh Hour) Meeting the Doctor Later in life, Rory became a nurse at Royal Leadworth Hospital, and entered into a romantic relationship with Amelia (now calling herself "Amy"), eventually becoming engaged to her. (DW: Flesh and Stone) In his position as a nurse, Rory encountered strange goings-on at the Hospital's coma ward, hearing the patients chanting "Doctor", and witnessing what looked like some of them walking out in town. Rory later encountered the Doctor himself, and was quite surprised to find out he was real, and not a figment of Amy's imagination. Rory witnessed the Doctor defeat Prisoner Zero and warn the Atraxi away from Earth. (DW: The Eleventh Hour) Joining the Doctor After having his stag party crashed by the Doctor, Rory was taken on a "romantic break" with Amy to Venice. While on their break they encountered the Saturnynians, a race of alien fish who had taken human form in order to repopulate their species after having escaped through the Time Field to escape the 'silence'. While at first he was hesitant and outright scornful of how the Doctor lived, he soon came to change his views, something remarked upon irritatedly by the Doctor at first. While they were in Venice, Rory agreed to continue travelling with the Doctor after Amy asked him to do so. The Doctor whole heartedly agreed and the three entered the TARDIS. (DW: The Vampires of Venice) Travels with the Doctor After spending some time aboard the TARDIS traveling with the Doctor and Amy, Rory fell victim to the same Psychic Pollen that ensnared him and his friends in two shared dreams, one in which the powerless TARDIS was on a collision course with a bizarre cold sun and one in which the Doctor was visiting Rory and Amy, married and settled in Upper Leadworth while expecting their first child. In both, he was the subject of some verbal abuse by the Dream Lord, a manifestation of the Doctor's darker nature, who referred to him as a "bumbling country doctor" and mocked him as a lesser rival to the Doctor for Amy's devotion. The Dream Lord demanded that Rory, the Doctor, and Amy choose which scenario was real, suggesting they should allow themselves to succumb to the "deadly danger" in the scenario they believed to be a dream. While Rory favored the Leadworth dream, expressing satisfaction with his job as a doctor and his marriage to a pregnant Amy, the Doctor believed the TARDIS dream to be reality and Amy was unsure. Although Rory's sense of unreality mounted after a number of elderly men and women in his care, secretly Ecnodeen inhabiting human bodies, murdered a class of schoolchildren and began pursuing the Doctor and his former companions through the town of Leadworth, he remained convinced that the cold star in the TARDIS dream could not exist — as well as unnerved by the prospect of abandoning five years of his life he believed he had spent in Leadworth with Amy, becoming a doctor and preparing for fatherhood. Rory and an unconscious Amy were pursued to the upper floor of their house in the Leadworth dream by the marauding Ecnodeen. After she awoke, Rory took a pair of scissors and snipped off a ponytail he had grown in the Leadworth dream, much to Amy's dismay. Shortly after the Doctor arrived through a window, claiming he was now unsure about the TARDIS dream being reality, an Ecnodeen in the body of Mrs Poggit followed suit. When Rory advanced on "Mrs Poggit", the Ecnodeen breathed a deadly vapour onto him that caused his body to disintegrate. His last words to Amy in the Leadworth dream were, "Look after our baby". Fortunately for all three of the time-travelers, Amy did not heed Rory's advice. Now convinced the Leadworth dream was either a hallucination or a reality she did not want to live in, she "killed" herself and the Doctor by smashing their van into the front of the home she shared with Rory. All three awoke in the freezing TARDIS, where the Dream Lord apparently conceded defeat and restored power to the time machine before vanishing. The Doctor worked out that the TARDIS scenario was a dream too, and blew it up. Back in reality, inside the TARDIS, Rory asked how the Leadworth dream ended, having apparently lost his memory of dream's final moments. Amy told him how she ended it and admitted she drove the van into the house not knowing for sure whether it was in fact a dream. Overwhelmed by the implication that Amy realised she couldn't live without him, Rory kissed her passionately. When the Doctor asked where he wanted to travel next, Rory demurred, saying it was "Amy's choice". (DW: Amy's Choice) Rory was disappointed when the TARDIS took the time-travelers to Cwmtaff, Wales, in the year 2020 instead of Rio de Janeiro. When it became clear the Doctor intended to have an adventure in the tiny mining town, Rory collected Amy's engagement ring, fretting she might lose it. He placed it in a red ring box and put it on the TARDIS console. By the time he emerged from the time machine, Amy and the Doctor had left, and he was summarily accosted by Ambrose Northover and her son Elliot, who believed him to be a plainclothes detective sent to investigate the disappearance of bodies from the Cwmtaff graveyard. Rory was unnerved by the disappearances, which appeared to occur despite the ground above the graves being undisturbed. When Rory rejoined the Doctor, the Time Lord was preoccupied with the appearance of an energy barrier around the village and the impending arrival of a group of unknown attackers from below the ground. Rory was incensed to find Amy missing, and shouted in frustration at the Doctor when he admitted he had been unable to save her from being pulled underground. Rory eventually calmed down and cooperated with the Doctor to trap a Silurian warrior named Alaya, the apparent leader of the group that kidnapped Amy, in a Meals on Wheels van. When the Doctor left Alaya in the custody of Rory, Ambrose, and Ambrose's father Tony Mack, he warned them nobody could die in this encounter without sparking a bloody war between the Silurian civilization and humankind. Alaya goaded her captors, though, announcing she knew which of the three humans would kill her and ignite the war. Rory was unnerved but defiant, and he led the other two out of the basement in which the Silurian was held. (DW: The Hungry Earth) Death Rory eventually made it down into the Silurians' layer, where all the other victims had been taken. Up in the church, Ambrose killed the captured Silurian Alaya in anger, as it had poisoned her father with her venom. He went down with Ambrose and Tony. Upon seeing this, Alaya's sister Restac got angry and began a tirade, attacking all humans that got in her way. Rory, Amy and the Doctor made it to the TARDIS after the Silurian scientists filled the caves with poison gas to make the Silurians hibernate. They noticed a crack in the wall, the same as the one on Amy's bedroom wall. Then Restac crawled through into the room and shot at the Doctor. Rory pushed him out of the way of the beam and was hit fatally instead of him. The Crack then absorbed him, making Amy forget about him, due to Rory being part of her timeline. This also stopped him from ever existing in the first place. (DW: Cold Blood) After his death and erasure, the Doctor felt guilty and took Amy to several places she wished. When with Vincent van Gogh and Amy, the Doctor calls them Rory and Amy, to which Amy asks "who?" (DW: Vincent and the Doctor) Williams, Rory Williams, Rory